


[加洛古雷]Inside

by graygraygray



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	[加洛古雷]Inside

空間為他鍍上一層藍，鋼質而螢亮，不是天空、不是海、不是青年的髮，是他自個兒造出的囚禁的籠。為什麼是這裡，為什麼是跟你。一說出口便彷彿失去力氣，一切都令他看不順眼也永遠無法滿意。有些自暴自棄地，他倚著壁坐下，本打算無視也跟著一屁股坐到身旁的青年，卻還是忍不住在對方向他搭話時給予回應。

他說服自己這只是長年下來累積的習慣，一時半刻改不了。青年從以前便總是比他還要快熟悉新的相處模式，無論是他握住那雙灼傷的小手輕輕安撫的時候，還是少年踩著步伐向他跑來，跌倒仍咧著缺牙的嘴笑的時候，又或是他們都站到焦點之下，青年的意氣風發渲染整座城市，直到最後……恩人、兄長、家父、上司與下屬、英雄與階下囚。青年快速地適應著彼此身分的變化，一如往常地笑著，彷彿一切都沒有改變過。

一切不可能沒有改變過。在這座湛藍箱子的內部，剖開了內在，袒露出他不願令人看見的面目姿態。青年的手是那麼炙熱，和他背後的冰冷材質形成強烈對比，他要看著燈，看那些小小鉗進天花板一顆一顆的人造燈，那雙藍眼睛卻比任何光源都要來得明亮，盯著他的動搖，在他全身上下探尋著火苗。一雙滅火員的眼，一雙救人的手，按住他，循序漸進地動。一不小心用力太過，他的腹部肌肉收縮緊繃，摩擦出一絲近似疼痛又不是疼痛的快意。青年的汗滴在他胸膛，手指滑地按不住地面，還是青年壓低身軀讓彼此更加貼合，換了個姿勢，順道讓他的手臂環上他的背好有個支點，好把那些無所適從的焦慮找到歸所。他只氣青年總是定期幫他修剪指甲，以至於在他將隱忍已久的情緒釋放而出時，沒辦法抓傷他的背做為根本一點也不划算的交換。


End file.
